


hospital hand-holding

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Prompted by @mundancheemudomo on Tumblr using these numbered prompts from a tumblr drabble prompt list:12: Are you okay?31: Can I kiss you?59: Look at me
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	hospital hand-holding

John always follows Sherlock. Blindly, quickly, without fault or question. Into crime scenes, into political scandals, and the mouth of London’s darkest streets.

When it lands him in the hospital, Sherlock is almost beside himself. He terrorizes the nurses, demands answers from the doctors, and generally drives away any other visitors until he is left alone at John’s bedside, fingers steepled beneath his chin and eyes fixed on the still form beneath papery hospital sheets.

Closing his eyes, he pulls in a deep breath, settling his hands on the arms of the stiff-backed chair.

When a warm hand covers one of his, Sherlock’s eyes fly open, and he jolts; turns to find John looking at him from under heavy, half-lowered lids.

“You’re awake.” Sherlock leans forward. John’s hand grips his atop the sheets, and there’s a hint of pink in his pale face that is reassuring.

“Seems so,” John replies, voice faint and tired. “Bet you thought you were finally rid of me.” The attempt at humour is weak, and Sherlock’s mouth turns down at the corners in a frown.

“Of course not, John,” he says sharply. “That is not something I hope for.” He hesitates, then adds, “I am glad to see you are okay.” He squints at John’s pale face. “Are you okay?”

John chuckles; winces as the action pulls at bruised ribs. “I feel like I was hit by a bus.”

Sherlock’s eyebrows rise. “Given the size of the man who tackled you, that is a fair comparison.” John laughs again, then sucks in a sharp breath.

“Stop making me laugh, Sherlock, you’re killing me.” At the words, Sherlock’s eyes drop to his hands, and he retreats into himself, face closing off. John frowns and shifts up on the bed, making a soft sound of pain as he does so. “Sherlock.” The detective doesn’t respond, eyes fixed on his tightly clasped fingers. John sighs, “Sherlock.” Nothing. “Look at me.”

Sherlock looks up, face unexpectedly vulnerable. “John,” he begins, but John reaches out and drifts the tips of his fingers along Sherlock’s cheek.

“I’ll be fine, Sherlock.” He smiles, a slow upturn of his lips. “I promise.” His fingers linger on Sherlock’s skin, painting warmth and tingling electricity through his body.

“John…” Sherlock’s voice is pitched low, soft, gentle. He hesitates, tilts his face into John’s hand and leans forward. “Can I kiss you?”

Surprise washes over John’s face, eyes widening. Abruptly, he smiles wide, sliding his hand up into Sherlock’s hair. “Thought you'd never ask,” he murmurs, tangling fingers in soft curls as he pulls the other man’s lips to his. Sherlock’s eyes slide shut at the warmth of John’s mouth, the tug of fingers in his hair. Sherlock leans into him, a little overeager, and their teeth click briefly as he yanks John closer. John gasps in pain, drawing his head back with a wince. “Ow, Sherlock.”

The detective’s eyes fly open, an uncharacteristically sheepish look slipping over his face. “Sorry, John," he replies, and John chuckles.

“I think I’ll survive,” John whispers, leaning forward to brush their lips together. Smiling against Sherlock’s mouth, he adds, “I’ll have to end up in hospital more often if this is the result.”

Leaning back, Sherlock scowls. “That is a terrible plan, John.” His voice is filled with reproach, and John shakes his head with a laugh that makes his ribs ache again.

“I guess you’ll have to give me an incentive to stay safe, then,” he breathes, staring at Sherlock’s mouth as the detective grins.

As Sherlock tilts forward to kiss John again, his eyes slip shut. “I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
